


Baby Naru

by Anonymous



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, M/M, SasuNaru Day, Top Uchiha Sasuke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Maybe it's better that I become a child and stay as a child forever." After their failed attempt to bring Sasuke back to Konoha, Naruto became depress because of feeling useless and weak... And when his wish was granted... What would be the outcome? SasuNaru
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 40





	1. Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are welcome!

\-------------Other Dimension-------------

A girl covered in red cloak was standing at the center of her room and was watching something or someone at her glowing mirror.

When the hands of fate turns…

It could no longer be reversed…

As she chanted those words, her mirror slowly turns around and rise from where it was put, after that, the mirror disappeared in front of the girl. It didn't bother her though for a smile was on her face when she left her room.

As the threads of fate appears…

Destiny will bring two people together…

After the girl left her room, her mirror once again appeared and slowly land on the table where it was standing a while ago.

\-------------Orochimaru's Hideout-------------

A blast occurred resulting for the ground to shake and made Naruto, Sakura and Captain Yamato stop on their tracks.

Naruto looks up, "What was that?" he asked.

"It's Sai's chakra." Captain Yamato said.

"It's over there." Sakura said and the three shinobi's begun to run again, following Sai's chakra.

'If Sai has found Sasuke, then that means that, we'll be facing him again.'

'What should I do then? As what that snake bastard said, I'm still inferior to Sasuke.'

'Does that mean my strength still isn't enough?'

While running, Naruto's thought were in turmoil, he knows what he has to do and that is to bring Sasuke back to Konoha, but if they fail…

'If we fail this time…'

'Will it be the end then?'

As they turned to the left of the hallway, they saw an exit, and towards the exit was Sai who was looking up, they have stopped running then.

'Will it be the end if we fail this time?'

Naruto was thrown out from his thoughts when he heard Captain Yamato shout Sakura's name.

When he saw Sakura grabs Sai's shirt and heard her shouting, he froze and started shaking a little when he heard a familiar voice saying Sakura's name. His breath had stopped by then and he knew who that person was.

'It's…'

"Sasuke-kun…" Naruto heard Sakura say that person's name with a trembling voice.

That was when Naruto's feet started running towards the exit, he stumbles and fell but he forced himself to stand again and continued to run, when he came out of the exit, his eyes squinted a little because of the light, but he quickly recovers and slowly looks up, his eyes widen when he saw the person he was looking for and chasing over the past 3 years.

"Sasuke" Naruto whispered.

Sasuke was looking at them calmly as if he was not affected from meeting his old teammates.

"Naruto, huh?" he said in no emotion at all. "So you're here, too?"

Captain Yamato then walks out of the dark hallway and slowly makes his way towards his team.

"I assume Kakashi's with you as well?" Sasuke stated, as if knowing who was handling the team.

"Sorry, I'm not Kakashi-san." Captain Yamato said, "I'm here in his place." He looks at Sasuke seriously.

"And the new Team Kakashi is taking you back in Konoha." Captain Yamato said in finality.

"Team Kakashi, huh?" Sasuke said and glanced at Sai.

Sai looks at him calmly and slowly took out his weapon and raised it in front.

Sakura reacts and turns at Sai, "Sai! I knew it, you're-"

Sai ignored Sakura and looks seriously at Sasuke.

"So he's my replacement?" Sasuke asked not bothered with Sai's action, "Another loser joins the team." He said which results for Naruto to turn his gaze from Sai to Sasuke.

"He said something about wanting to protect my bond with Naruto." Sasuke added.

Sakura glanced at Sasuke and then turns her gaze back at Sai.

"Sai, wasn't it your mission to-"

"It's true that my real mission was to assassinate Sasuke-kun." Sai said seriously without breaking his eye contact with Sasuke.

"But I don't care about my orders anymore." He said, "I want to act of my own free will."

"And I think Naruto-kun can help me remember," Naruto glanced at Sai when he heard his name.

"What is was like to feel…" Sai looked down but still points his sword to Sasuke, "I think it was something very important." He then glared at Sasuke.

"I don't know much about you, Sasuke-kun." Sai said, "But there must be a reason why Naruto-kun and Sakura-san came all this way just for you!"

"They're going all out to keep their bonds with you from being severed." Sai reasoned out.

"I still don't understand it myself, but Sasuke-kun you should!" he said seriously.

Sasuke coolly looks at him and closed his eyes, "Yes I do." He said to what Sai said, "That's why I severed them!" he said resulting for Naruto and Sakura to be shock.

"I have a different bond." Sasuke said. "A bond of hatred towards my brother."

"Other bonds merely confuse you and distract you from your greatest desires and the emotions that matter." Sasuke explained.

Then why?

"Then why?" Naruto shouted.

Why didn't you kill me that time?

"Why didn't you-"

Don't you know how much it hurts?

"Why didn't you kill me!" he said.

"Is this your idea of cutting our bond, Sasuke?" he shouted desperately.

"Naruto" Sakura worriedly glanced at Naruto.

You should have killed me!

Naruto feared that any minute now he'll show his weakness towards Sasuke and his team.

"The reason is simple." He heard Sasuke said. He slowly looks at the raven haired boy.

"It's not that I couldn't cut off my bond with you." Sasuke calmly said.

"The idea of doing what he said in order to become more powerful made me sick." Sasuke said.

"What're you talking about?" Naruto shouted.

Can't my voice reach you?

"I don't owe you any explanation." Sasuke said, "All I'll say about back then…" Naruto was waiting for what Sasuke would say.

"That day…" Sasuke was only looking at Naruto and ignoring the others, "I let you live on a whim."

Sasuke's face became annoyed but only for a few seconds. And in a blink of an eye Sasuke was now standing in front of Naruto while his left hand was touching Naruto's shoulder (a/n: you know like he was hugging him?)

The team was surprised to even stop Sasuke. They heard Sasuke and Naruto talking to each other and when they heard Sasuke said that he'll kill Naruto. Sai was the first to react and dash towards Sasuke and Naruto and successfully grab Sasuke's wrist stopping the raven hair to stab Naruto on the back.

"That was the correct way to stop my attack." Sasuke said towards Sai.

The battle then began.

Captain Yamato raised his hand and a block of wood appeared rushing towards Sasuke while Sai and Naruto were holding each of the raven's arms. But before it could reach Sasuke the raven haired attacked Sai and Naruto and stopped Captain Yamato's attack with his Chidori Nagashi.

Sai and Naruto were thrown away from Sasuke and made them unconscious. Captain Yamato was surprised when Sakura began to rush towards Sasuke. But before Sakura could attack, Captain Yamato was already in front of her facing Sasuke.

Captain Yamato's kunai unsuccessfully block Sasuke's sword and passed through him making it pierced trough his left shoulder.

"That was the wrong way to block my attack." Sasuke said.

Captain Yamato was being paralyzed because of the Chidori flowing on Sasuke's sword. Everyone on team Kakashi was now being easily handled by Sasuke. He has really become strong.

Am I really that weak?

Naruto asked himself as he slowly tried to stand up from Sasuke's attack.

The next thing that Naruto noticed was that he was inside Kyuubi's place again. He heard Kyuubi laughing at him slyly.

"This is our chance, Naruto." He heard Kyuubi said.

"Let's show him what were like when we combine our powers together." Kyuubi said.

Naruto only looked at him while Kyuubi laughs.

"What's wrong?"" Kyuubi asked, "Why do you hesitate?"

"You need my power, don't you?"

"Now…"

"Who do you want to kill?" Kyuubi was now in front of Naruto.

"You stay away from me!" Naruto said.

"What are you afraid of?" Kyuubi had sensed what his vessel was feeling right now and he knew that Naruto was having a dilemma right now because of a certain person.

"I don't need your power anymore!" he heard Naruto said.

Kyuubi menacingly laughed at Naruto showing his fangs but Naruto didn't even seem fazed.

"Who was it who was always saying "lend me your power" up until now?" Kyuubi asked. "You know that you can't do anything on your own." He said.

"Remove the seal." Kyuubi said. "And I shall give you all of my power." He said.

Truth be told, Kyuubi was worried about his vessel but he knew that once his vessel has decided on something he becomes a pain in the ass because no one can stop Naruto from doing anything he wants especially his determination to bring back Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto then raise his right hand in front of Kyuubi, "Back off." He heard his vessel said.

Kyuubi was about to reason out his vessel when he was surprised to see someone appeared.

"You are…"

Naruto was surprised to see Sasuke beside him with his left hand raised in front of Kyuubi.

"How come you are here?" Naruto was shocked to even do anything.

"You've done well to become so powerful." Kyuubi said towards Sasuke.

Sasuke was smiling evilly at Kyuubi then glanced at Naruto.

"I can see it now." Sasuke said. "So this is the source of your hidden powers."

"I never would've thought you'd have something like this inside of you." He said at Naruto.

"You're able to see me inside of Naruto because of your accursed lineage and that loathsome Sharingan." Kyuubi said.

"It seems this isn't your first time seeing the Sharingan." Sasuke said not totally intimidate by the Kyuubi.

"Then you must be the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox." Sasuke said.

Naruto was still having a hard time to understand what they were talking about but it seems like Kyuubi had known about Sasuke's clan.

"The power of those eyes, and a chakra that is even sinister than my own." Kyuubi began, "You're just like Uchiha Madara."

Sasuke grasps the nose of Kyuubi and suddenly, Kyuubi's form was destroyed.

"I have no idea who you're talking about." Sasuke said.

"To think that you're able to suppress my power." Kyuubi's voice echoed through the walls of the cage.

Naruto looks at Sasuke while Sasuke was just standing calmly.

"This may be our last meeting." Kyuubi still said even though he no longer was around. "So let me say one last thing." he said.

"Don't kill Naruto…"

Naruto was shocked by what Kyuubi had said he didn't know what to say. Why would Kyuubi say that towards Sasuke?

"You'll live to regret it."

And then everything went black…

Other Dimension

The girl was at the river when she heard someone appeared at her back. She smiled and glanced back to look who was that person.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked.

The person just stayed behind the shadow and didn't say anything. The girl's smile didn't falter though.

"I'll soon go away for my mission…" she said, "Will you be there to see me off?"

That was when the person disappeared making the girl sigh and looks at the night sky.

"Someday…"

"Someday you'll understand why I chose to protect their bond." She whispered and continues to look at the river.

When Captain Yamato sensed that Sasuke's guard was off he started to do some hand signs. A block of wood came out of Captain Yamato's wound and pushed out Sasuke's sword. It made Sasuke retreat away from Captain Yamato's place. Without delay Captain Yamato summoned his wood jutsu to imprison Sasuke. But wood was weak against electricity so Sasuke got out of Captain Yamato's wood technique so easily.

\-------------Other Dimension-------------

The girl entered her room again, before she could completely close the door, a blinding red light covers her room. After the light disappeared the girl opens her eyes and saw a red thread floating on top of her table where her mirror was seen a while ago.

The girl slowly walks toward her table and raised her hand to touch the red thread, although the red light was shining brightly a while ago, the thread in her hand was only emitting a small light, it's as if the light will die when you leave it exposed in the area.

"So their bond is slowly fading…" The girl said she then grasps the thread and carefully placed it inside a golden box.

Orochimaru's Hideout

Sasuke calmly stood on the cliff watching Team 7 with his stoic face; he didn't even show any emotion as he watched them struggling after their short fight. Naruto was struggling to keep his self from passing out and tried to stand up the same with Sai, while Sakura could only watch Sasuke and Captain Yamato was calmly trying to examine the situation they are in.

"Sasuke!" Please! Naruto shouted; he looked at Sasuke with a desperate expression, can't my voice reach you at all?

"Why?" Sasuke! Naruto's voice was hoarse from the last attack Sasuke gave him, "Why don't you understand? Orochimaru's going to take over your body soon!" he shouted not bothering if he lost his voice from shouting at Sasuke.

Sasuke merely closed his eyes and calmly said, "If that happens, that's what happens…" he then looks at the shocked faces of Naruto and Sakura while Captain Yamato looked angry and Sai had an impassive expression.

"You still think like a kid, Naruto." Sasuke told Naruto, "My revenge is everything to me. As long as I can obtain it, I don't care what happens to me or anyone else."

"Here's the situation…" Sasuke continued to talk, "Right now, neither I nor Orochimaru's a match for Itachi…"

"If sacrificing my body to Orochimaru is the only way to kill Itachi, I'd give up my life a million times over."

After Sasuke told them what his plan was, Naruto was deeply hurt and was shock to even utter a single word.

Captain Yamato suddenly stood up from where he was sitting a while ago and looks at Sasuke seriously.

"Enough talk," Captain Yamato said, "Naruto and Sakura, I'd hope I wouldn't have to injure him in front of you two but I need to get serious now." He said without looking at the two shinobi's.

"Yamato-Taichou…" Sakura mumbled.

"Get serious?" Naruto asked while still trying to keep himself from passing out, Sai glanced at Naruto as the tension continues to build up.

"He's the same as Orochimaru, a Rogue Nin, who deserted his village and can't be allowed to roam free. We are taking him back to Konoha no matter what." Captain Yamato said seriously.

"Konoha?" Sasuke asked calmly, "I've had it with all of you." He throws his sword on the ground and his hands moved so fast making a hand seal and then raised his left hand to attack Team Kakashi but was stopped by Orochimaru.

Sasuke looks at Orochimaru angrily.

"Stop, Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru said without letting go of Sasuke's hand.

"Orochimaru…" Naruto mumbled shock to see the snake sannin.

"Let go." Sasuke said warning Orochimaru, "I don't see any reason to stop." He added.

"Now, Now," Kabuto appeared out of nowhere, "You're still using such foul language to Orochimaru-sama." He said and looked at the new Team Seven, "You know what Akatsuki is up to, don't you?" he glanced at Sasuke who made a disgust face and went back to look at Naruto and the others.

"That's why we want Konoha to help eliminate them, even if it's just one." Kabuto then looks at Sasuke; "If other Akatsuki members interfere, then you will have more trouble taking your revenge, right?" he slyly smiled at Sasuke.

"That's pathetic." Sasuke said feeling annoyed.

"It's an opportunity to improve your chances, even if by only 1%." Kabuto answered him back.

"Well?" Kabuto asked.

Sasuke then looks at Team Seven and slowly drop his hand, making Orochimaru to release his hold.

"Let's go…" Orochimaru said.

This made Naruto, Sakura and Captain Yamato alert while Sai looks at Sasuke then at Naruto.

Slowly, Sasuke, Orochimaru and Kabuto's body was surrounded by fire making them disappear just like an illusion.

It went unnoticed to the shinobi's in the area of how Sasuke and Naruto look at each other, but nothing was done, Sasuke together with Orochimaru and Kabuto vanished into the air after the fire had completely reached their heads. After the trio disappeared, Naruto bow his head on the ground hiding his hurt expression.

'Again…' Naruto blamed himself inside, 'I couldn't stop him', feeling so lost because of the emotions that were slowly evading his system. He felt so useless.

'I'm weak'

After telling that to himself, he couldn't stop the tears from falling; tears that have been kept for so long; tears that had been sealed so not to lose hope but failing from rescuing Sasuke from Orochimaru for the second time couldn't stop crying for he has once again failed; the chance that was given to him to bring Sasuke back had failed and he blames himself the most.

'I am weak…'

'And because of that…'

'Sasuke doesn't acknowledge me…'

'And once again…'

'I couldn't bring him back…'

'I FAILED'

Naruto silently cries not minding that his teammates are there also, his cry could be heard in the area since no one dared to speak, everyone has their own thoughts right now and only Naruto's cry and the wind could be heard.

"Crying…" Sakura broke the silence, "Crying won't bring Sasuke-kun back, right?" she was also crying but silently, "I'm here also… We'll get stronger together."

Captain Yamato looked at Sakura calmly as she wiped her tears. He was proud that he was their captain as he saw the team he was handling was slowly growing up.

"We have about 6 months left, right?" Sai joined the conversation, he smiled, "And a team of 3 is better than 2." He looked at Naruto then at Sakura, "Besides, I'm pretty strong myself."

Naruto was thankful to have them as his teammates, but his heart and mind had completely fall into despair, but he didn't want them to get worried so he slowly wipe his tears with his sleeves and slowly stopped his cry.

'They are strong.'

'Stronger than I am…'

"Arigato." Naruto said and smiled, although his smile was a forced one, no one had noticed.

'I'm useless.'

\-------------Other Dimension-------------

The girl in the red cloak slowly walks on the dark hallway, never minding the presence that was secretly following her, she knew she was being follow but she had other things to do than entertain the person behind her.

She turns to her right and saw two ladies standing on each side of the door.

"Are you really going?" The lady wearing a blue cloak asked.

The girl nods and looks at the lady in yellow cloak, she smiled at that lady and slowly raised her hand and chanted some words as the door slowly opens.

"Take care…" The lady in yellow said and smiled at the girl.

The girl in red smiled and walks toward the door and vanished after the door slowly closed back.

"So she has her very first mission." The lady in blue said.

"Yeah…" the lady in yellow answered, "but, was it wise not to tell her?" she glanced at the lady in blue.

"Tell her what?" The lady in blue asked.

"That every first mission always ends up in failure or if it is a success a consequence always follow." The lady in yellow said as she looks straight of her sight.

"She'll learn…" The lady in blue said, "But this is her we are talking about." She smiled and walks away followed by the lady in yellow.

"She never gives up."

\-------------Forest-------------

On their way back to Konoha, Sakura, Sai and Captain Yamato never sensed the change in Naruto. They never sensed that their teammate was slowly falling into his negative emotions.

Sadness…

Regret…

Grief…

Emptiness…

Despair…

Loneliness…

Guilt…

They never sensed that something was wrong with him…

'Sasuke…'

'Please…'

'Sasuke…'

'Please, come back…'

They never heard his inner pleas…

They didn't see the darkness slowly engulfing Naruto…

They didn't know…

That slowly,

… They were losing Naruto…

And the worst part...

The person whom he was calling secretly inside his heart didn't hear him…

Uchiha Sasuke never heard Uzumaki Naruto's pleas…

~Tsuzuku~


	2. Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe it's better that I become a child and stay as a child forever." After their failed attempt to bring Sasuke back to Konoha, Naruto became depress because of feeling useless and weak... And when his wish was granted... What would be the outcome? SasuNaru

Chapter Two: Conversation

\------------Hokage's office------------

Tsunade sighs upon hearing the report of the new team Kakashi, she looks at them but his gaze has stopped at Naruto for she knew he was the one who is affected by all of this, after all, this mission was about Orochimaru and not to mention that they had a chance to see Sasuke and had failed to bring him back. She knew how Naruto trained so hard for 3 years just to save the Uchiha from Orochimaru, but it seems that Naruto wasn't the only one who had improved after all this years, Sasuke had also improved with the help of the snake bastard.

Tsunade sighs again and rest her chin on her hands and seriously look at the Team.

"Well?" she asked.

Naruto looks at her, knowing that her question was for him, the question was intently for the team but Naruto felt that Tsunade wanted him to answer for them. He looks down, and thinks of what he should answer.

'I'll try harder…'

'But…'

'If I become stronger this time…'

'Will I be able to bring Sasuke back?'

'Will I be strong enough for him to take a second glance at me?'

'Will he acknowledge me again?'

"Kit! Snap out of it!"

Naruto was thrown out of his thoughts and looks troubled, Tsunade saw this and was about to ask Naruto if he was okay but she stopped when Naruto looks at her.

"I'm here…"

'Kyuubi?'

"Tell the hag that you won't give up on Sasuke"

Naruto bit his mouth then he seriously looks at Tsunade in the eyes and told her his answer.

"We won't give up…" he said.

"I see…" Tsunade then leans on her chair and sincerely smiled at the Team, "I understand, for a while, Team Kakashi will have a good rest today and wait for your next mission." She said and dismissed the Team.

\------------Streets------------

As Sakura, Sai and Naruto made their way out of the Hokage office; they were walking in silence which for Sakura was an odd experience. Normal Naruto would shout and ask her for a date and she'll punch him and decline his offer and call him stupid, but right now, Naruto was silent which puzzles Sakura.

On the other hand, Naruto was having a conversation with Kyuubi, which surprised him for Kyuubi would only talk to him when he asked for Kyuubi's chakra but right now, they were having a conversation.

"Shock to hear from me and having a normal conversation?" Kyuubi asked.

'Well, yeah, what happened? Did Sasuke damage your brain and you're talking to me?' Naruto asked.

'Or was it a change of heart huh, Kyuubi?' Naruto couldn't help but chuckle a little which Sakura caught and gave him a puzzled look.

"Naruto?" she called at the blond ninja but she was ignored.

"Keep acting like a bastard and I'll end this conversation with you, Kit" Kyuubi warned.

'Sorry… I can't help myself.' Naruto said and turned serious.

'So what's up?' Naruto asked.

"Oh, just wanted to talk and to-"

Naruto's conversation with Kyuubi was cut when Naruto felt himself being punch on his head resulting for him to stumble.

"What the fuck?" Naruto cursed and touch his head where the punch had hit.

"That's what you get for ignoring me!" Sakura shouted in return.

"What's wrong with you?" Sakura asked, worried, "You just stopped walking and stood right here on the center of the street!" she said.

"Oh?" Naruto looks from both side and scratched his head, "Sorry, I guess I was daydreaming." He said which earned him another punch form Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined, "We just had arrived and you're killing me already…" he said which made Sakura guilty.

"I'm sorry Naruto…" Sakura said, "It's just that, you seemed so out after our encounter with Sasuke-kun."

Sai looks at Naruto then at Sakura, "So you have noticed it as well, Sakura-san?" he asked.

"Huh?" both shinobi's asked.

"I mean, Naruto seemed so depressed while coming back to Konoha." He said; "I was beginning to wonder when he'll faint from too much depression…" he smiled.

"Isn't that Sakura-chan's part?" Naruto whined but cringed when Sakura glares at him.

"I mean…" Sai explained, "you're depression is a lot stronger than Sakura, Naruto-kun." Sai said which shock Naruto as well as Sakura.

Silence filled the place, no one dared to comment on what Sai had said. Then Naruto surprised both by laughing out loud.

"Well! This has been a long mission! I'm so tired! I have to go, guys! See you tomorrow!" and with that Naruto left his teammates without waiting for either to stop him.

"The boy was right though…"

"WHAT?" Naruto shouted surprising some of the villagers who were walking; Naruto excused himself and jumped on the roof with haste, wanting to confine himself on his apartment.

"Is it hard to believe?" Kyuubi sniggered when he felt his Kit blush for the very first time after being depress.

"SHUT UP!" Naruto whispered not wanting to catch some of the villagers' attention.

"Denial won't bring you anywhere, Kit!" Kyuubi smirks.

Naruto silently cursed himself for talking with the Kyuubi and for Kyuubi who was now talking like Kiba. And how come Kyuubi was talking to him when in the past Kyuubi would rather ignore him than talk to him, so why does he start now?

"You want me to answer that for you Kit?"

"Don't bother!" Naruto answered and thanked the gods when he saw his apartment in sight.

Naruto entered his apartment and sigh, he was thankful that Kyuubi had stopped teasing him, after his meeting at the Hokage's office, he was so stressed out because of thinking about so many things, most of his mind was about Sasuke, after all these years, he trained so hard to bring Sasuke back and yet after meeting him, he once again failed to bring Sasuke back.

He had become stronger after training with Ero-sennin but Sasuke was a lot stronger, and their last encounter just proved it; Sasuke was a genius after all, an Uchiha, a prodigy to everyone while he was just Naruto, the dead last.

Naruto went to his room and drop his body on his small bed, wanting to sleep, but from the moment he closed his eyes, Sasuke's face appeared in his mind, he ignored it at first but his mind seemed to like torturing him.

My revenge is everything to me…

I don't care what happens to me or anyone else…

If sacrificing my body to Orochimaru is the only way to kill him…

I'd give up my life a million times over…

Naruto sighs and slowly opens his eyes; it seems that after meeting Sasuke, it made him think only about the raven shinobi and no one else but him.

You still think like a kid, Naruto

That sentence was the one repeating itself the most in Naruto's mind, he admits that he acts like a child sometimes, okay, maybe most of the time, but when it comes to situations where he is require to get serious like saving someone important to you, he becomes dead serious.

He glanced at his side and saw the picture of Team 7; he remembered that it was taken after meeting Kakashi.

Slowly he rises from his bed and walked towards the picture and touches it.

"It seems like yesterday…" Naruto whispered and took the picture from where it was placed and walked towards his window; he laughs at himself then and covered his eyes…

"Why did this happen to us anyway?" he asked although he knew no one will answer, he put his hand that was covering his eyes down and looks at the picture again.

"Is it bad to want you back with us?" tears fell and then he cried once again.

You still think like a kid, Naruto…

Sasuke's voice echoed in his mind again, Naruto sadly smiled while crying.

"Maybe its better that I become a child and stay as a child forever." He whispered.

"You shouldn't wish for something like that, Kit…" Kyuubi warned.

"Someone or I could even grant your wish if needed." Kyuubi whispered not wanting his Kit to tell him to grant his wish.

The girl in red cloak had heard Naruto's wish, she smiled and turns away from the mirror she was holding and glanced at her box where the thread was put. The light on the thread was slowly fading but with the light still shining, that means that there was still hope.

She stood up and slowly walks toward the box.

"Guess I have to make my move then, with his help of course…" she said.

Kyuubi, knowing that someone was standing outside his cage opened his eyes; he knew that it wasn't his kit so he became alert.

"No need to be on your guard, Kyuubi- Sama." The person said.

"Who are you?" Kyuubi growled.

"Someone that can help…" the person went out of the dark and surprised Kyuubi when a girl appeared from the shadows.

"Who are you?" Kyuubi again asked when the girl didn't tell him her name.

"As I've said again, someone that can help your Kit." She answered.

"Before you shout at me…" she stopped Kyuubi from speaking again, "… I'll tell you that my intentions are good." She smiled.

"Your Kit has a wish, right?" she stated.

"What's it to you?" Kyuubi snarled, hating the girl in front of him.

"Grant it then…" she said seriously.

"Are you crazy?" Kyuubi roared, "There are consequences that-"

"So?" she asked calmly, "Kyuubi, you do realize that your Kit is in danger if his depression keeps up, right?" she smiled.

Kyuubi couldn't answer back for he knew the girl has a point, slowly his Kit was falling into the darkness of his heart and no one had noticed, except him and this girl in front of him.

"But…" Kyuubi was hesitant for the first time, the consequences of granting his Kit his wish was dangerous, there was no guarantee that his Kit will-

"You are hesitant…" he heard the girl said, "That's rare for someone like you…"

"Do you have a death wish girl?" Kyuubi raised his claws in front of the girl, "I could kill you right this minute…" he snarled.

"Then do it, but your only way of saving your Kit will disappear." She smiled.

Kyuubi stared at the girl for a moment and then realized that this girl was no ordinary human, he huff knowing that he had no choice.

"Do you know how to-"

"Leave it to me…" the girl answered even though Kyuubi didn't finish his question.

"Your Kit's happiness is my number one priority after all…" she smiled and with a blink of an eye, she disappeared.

Kyuubi sighs, knowing that the girl had known what he has decide, he silently cursed knowing full well that things will be out of hand if their, scratch that, the girl's plan didn't work out.

"Guess I might take the risk." Kyuubi said and started his work on making his Kit's wish come true.

Darkness filled the place

Nothing could be heard

Then small orbs appeared from the dark

These orbs then begun to merge

After merging a figure was created

That figure was a child

A child of innocence

Inside the Dream

"Kit"

"Wake up"

"Kit"

It was dark and for some reason, Naruto liked it, it was peaceful and he was not feeling anything, slowly making him want to sleep but that voice was ruining it, he ignored it at first but the voice sounded so determined.

"It's important!"

"You got to wake up!"

"NOW!"

The voice emerged from the darkness and revealed Kyuubi himself, and slowly the place turned into the place where Kyuubi was sealed and in front of his cage was a body lying on the wet floor.

Slowly, Naruto forced his eyes to open and tried to register where he was right now, the last thing he remembered was falling asleep on the floor beside his bed. He groans and covers his eyes and then he remembers that someone was calling him.

'Kyuubi?'

"The one and only…"

'What's wrong?' he asked as he slowly rises from where he was lying a while ago.

"Nothing's wrong with me," Kyuubi answered, "But you, on the other hand…" Kyuubi paused.

'What's wrong with me?' Naruto asked.

"You wished for something…" Kyuubi said.

'Huh?' Naruto was confused, 'What's wrong with me wishing something?' he said, 'You know that I always wish for something right? Since you can read my mind.' Naruto grumbled on the last part.

"Well…" Kyuubi sniggered, "I do read your mind from time to time, but this time it's different." Kyuubi reasoned. "And it's because of the Uchiha kid."

'Sasuke?'

"Yeah…" Kyuubi nods.

"Anyways, just want to tell you that your wish came true."

'Eh? It came true? How?'

"Well Kit, let's just say that it's one of my powers." Kyuubi smirks.

'So? It couldn't be that bad right?'

"Well, it's hard to say…"

'What do you mean?'

"Well, after you wake up, you won't remember who you are."

'WHAT?

'What did I wish for Kyuubi?'

"You wish to become a…"

Naruto had heard what Kyuubi said but his mind became blank after hearing what his wish was… Does that mean that he'll-?

"Kit, you okay?"

'I wished to become a kid again?' Naruto repeated what Kyuubi said.

'A kid?'

"Well, yeah… but the problem is…"

'Please don't tell me that you did something more than turn me into a kid, how old am I anyway?' Naruto was starting to lose his patience…

"Well Kit, it's not that big, it's just that, I turned you into a baby rather than a kid…" Kyuubi said calmly.

'You what?' Naruto shouted and ran towards the cage.

'Please tell me you were joking?' Naruto growled, 'I can handle being a kid but a baby?'

'A baby for fuck sake! How can a baby defend himself?' he shouted.

"It can't be that bad since you have comrades who will protect you…" Kyuubi said calmly, "And isn't that Hokage Hag there to protect you from the villagers?"

'That's not the point! How can I save Sasu-?'

"Kit, why don't you think about yourself for once…?" Kyuubi said, "All you think about is that Uchiha kid, can't you see how it affects you?" Kyuubi said.

'I don't care!' Naruto said.

'Anyways, tell me how I can change back.' He asked as he calms himself from what Kyuubi told him.

"That's easy, Kit" Kyuubi smirk, "The baby must remember something about the present you."

'What?' Naruto shouted again,

'How?'

'A while ago, you said a while ago that the child won't even remember a single thing?'

Naruto once again lost his cool and began shouting curses towards Kyuubi.

"Relax, Kit."

Naruto kept his mouth shut when he heard Kyuubi snarl at him.

"Good, listen, he is you, right? He might not remember anything but at least he has the same personality like yours." Kyuubi said.

'Are you insulting me?'

"It's a compliment, Kit." Kyuubi sighs, "Don't worry, everything will be fine."

Naruto sighs and let's go of the cage's pole and bows down.

"As long as the baby version of you feels the same way towards the person you love, he'll remember everything…" Kyuubi said.

"And you'll return to normal."

'Then that's easy! Once the baby me sees Sakura-chan, I'll be able to-'

"Are you sure that she's the one you love?" Kyuubi asked.

'What do you-?'

Before Naruto could even finish his sentence, Kyuubi was gone and after that, everything was covered by darkness.

The girl who told Kyuubi to grant Naruto's wish smiled as she saw the thread's light began to emit more light, although becoming a child and forget his memories, the possibility of gaining what had lost would come back.

"I guess I should start doing my work also." The girl said and turns her back from the mirror in front of her.

The girl in red cloak opens the door and slowly, the darkness covering in front of her slowly turns into a hallway.

\------------Next Morning------------

Bridge

"Where the heck is Naruto!" a voice echoed at the place, making some villagers look.

"Maa, Maa, calm down, Sakura- san…" Sai said.

"How can I calm down! Even Kakashi-sensei is here!" Sakura shouted while pointing at Kakashi.

Kakashi sweats drop while looking at Sakura shouting at Sai, he then decided to go back into reading his icha icha book.

"Aren't you worried?" Kakashi heard Yamato ask him.

"About what?" he asked.

"Well, Naruto should have received the letter sent by Hokage-sama last night," Yamato explained, "I doubt he would be late when it comes to going into missions like this."

"You're right, Tenzou…" Kakashi closed his book and turned to look at Sakura and Sai. "Guess we have to pay Naruto a visit." He said.

"That's right," Yamato said, "And its Yamato now, Kakashi-senpai, please don't call me Tenzou again."

"Fine, Fine…" Kakashi said and stopped Sakura from further damaging Sai's ear.

"Okay, that's enough Sakura." He said and the pink shinobi glared at him but he didn't even flinch, "We'll go look for Naruto." He said.

"That idiot must have overslept!" Sakura then clutch her fingers. "I'll make sure he doesn't do that again!"

The team then decided to go to Naruto's apartment first to search for the blond shinobi.

\------------Streets------------

"Naa, Sakura-san," Sakura glanced at Sai when he called her, "I was wondering why Naruto-kun still thinks of Sasuke-kun as a brother after all that happened…" Sai begun to asked since he didn't get it why Naruto would do everything just to save Sasuke.

Sakura looks at him, she too was curious why Naruto would go that far, although she loved Sasuke, there was a limit to how she can-

"Why do you ask, Sai?" Kakashi joined their little chat.

"I'm also curious, Kakashi-senpai." Yamato said.

"Maybe because," Sakura said, "They were alike." Kakashi just looked at her and didn't comment, 'To Naruto, Sasuke-kun was the very first one to acknowledge him." She smiled.

There's more to it than just that, Sakura. Kakashi said inside his mind.

"Maybe that's why he wants Sasuke-kun to come back with us because he is his bond."

"Bond…" Sai said, "It means that a person is linked to another person, right?" he looks at Sakura.

"Don't you think that it's only Naruto that thinks of that?" he asked.

Sakura flinched but didn't say anything.

"You know Sai, sometimes, the other person thinks he doesn't feel connected to the person whom he created a bond with," Kakashi begun to speak which caused Sakura, Sai and Yamato to look at him, "but deep inside he also thinks that they are connected, but for some reason he sometimes refuse to believe it." Kakashi said.

"Why is that?" Sai asked. Even Sakura wants to know, Kakashi was saying it as if he knows something that they don't.

Kakashi smiled and stopped walking; he glanced at his team and smile, "Oh, that's for you three to know later." He said and points in front of him, "We're already at Naruto's apartment." He explained when the three threw him a questioning look.

When they reach Naruto's door, Kakashi was the one who knocks and called Naruto's name, they waited for a few minutes but after 5 minutes passed there was no answer and Naruto never opened the door; they repeated it for five times and when the same thing happened, Sakura got fed up and steps in front; she knocks at the door with a little bit of force, she got annoyed when the same result happened.

"NARUTO!" she shouted while pounding the door with her fist, "I SWEAR! IF YOU DON'T COME OUT THIS INSTANT, I'LL BREAK THIS FUCKING DOOR OF YOURS! AND BELIEVE ME IT WON'T BE FUNNY ONCE I THROW MY ANGER AT YOU!" she said, but when there was still no answer, she focused her chakra on her fist.

Kakashi and Yamato panicked and rushed towards Sakura but they were too late, Sakura punched the door and once it was destroyed, she rushed inside first while Kakashi followed her. Yamato was accompanied by Sai when the landlady suddenly appeared out of nowhere and asked what they were doing attacking her one of her boarders.

Sakura was the first one to enter Naruto's room while Kakashi stopped at the small living room and looked around, he sighs when the place was a mess.

My Dolphin-chan won't like what I'll tell him after this mission…

Kakashi glanced at the door when he heard it closed and saw Sai smiling while Yamato was looking gloomy; he smiled and took his book out. Before he could start reading, they heard a shout.

The three then rushed towards Naruto's room and saw Sakura kneeling on the floor next to the bed.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"Kakashi-sensei…" Sakura glanced at them with a shock look.

"So did you kill Naruto-kun, Sakura-san?" Sai asked smiling.

Sakura tried to glare but she couldn't, instead her shock expression turned into a worried one.

"Sakura?" Yamato called her name when she didn't answer Kakashi.

"Well… I didn't find Naruto." She said and then bows down, "but…" she then turned to them and placed a blanket in front of her and looks at the three men worriedly.

Then the blanket suddenly moves making Kakashi, Yamato and Sai to be on his guard, Sakura signed them to lower their weapons and she slowly took the blanket.

"What shall we do, Kakashi-sensei?" she asked looking at the three shocking face of her teachers and teammate.

Kakashi was dumbstruck, Yamato had a blank face while Sai had a stoic face but Sakura knew that he was shock as Kakashi and Yamato.

"Kakashi-sensei." Sakura called out once again.

Big blue eyes stared curiously at Kakashi as Sakura came near the three men. The big blue eyes then looks at Sakura, before looking at Yamato and Sai.

Big blue eyes that held so much innocence and curiousity that made the four ninja's speechless and unable to think of a possible explanation about what was going on.

Kakashi was the first one to calm down and said, "Let's go to the Hokage this instant."

And with that, Team Kakashi rushed towards the Hokage Tower with Sakura carrying the baby in her arms.

"This is not good." Yamato mumbled.

"Tell me about it." Kakashi said.

Dolphin-chan's going to kill me once he finds out.

~Tsuzuku~


	3. Baby Naru!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe it's better that I become a child and stay as a child forever." After their failed attempt to bring Sasuke back to Konoha, Naruto became depress because of feeling useless and weak... And when his wish was granted... What would be the outcome? SasuNaru

Chapter Three: Baby Naru!

\-------------Hokage's Office-------------

Tsunade was reading some reports given to her by some Anbu ninjas and was having a serious conversation with those Anbu when suddenly Team 7 along with a reprimanding Shizune entered the room.

Tsunade frowned and glares at her student, Sakura, when she shouted her name loudly as if the girl was in great trouble, while Shizune was trying to stop the team from entering. Tsunade saw Sakura looking at her in a helpless look while Kakashi along with Yamato and Sai stood behind Sakura with a calm expression.

"Kakashi, I'm sure Shizune told you that I'm in a meeting." Tsunade calmly said. "And Sakura, you know I don't like it when you shout inside my office." She sighs and signaled the anbu ninja's to leave.

"Care to tell me what the fuss is about?" She asked seriously towards the team and saw Kakashi smile behind his mask while Sakura was hesitant to tell her what the problem is.

Silence filled the place and Tsunade's patience was crumbling, but before she could shout at them, a loud wail filled the place shocking the two women in the room.

"W-wha?" Tsunade left her chair and walked towards Sakura, who was now trying to calm something on the blue bundle in her arm.

"I-is that a baby?!" Shizune gasp as she saw small hands coming out of the bundle.

"Kakashi…" Tsunade started as she looks at the gray haired Jounin. "Where's Naruto?" she asked.

Kakashi smiled at Tsunade before patting Sakura's, "Sakura…" Kakashi glance at the pink Chunin when the baby stopped crying, this made Tsunade raise her eyebrow in confusion.

"Why don't you show Tsunade-sama who the baby is?" Kakashi smiled making Tsunade and Shizune gasp in shock when Sakura slowly showed the baby in the bundle.

Before the 2 could react, the door opened and Iruka's voice was heard, making Kakashi wince while the others glanced at Iruka in both calm and worried manner.

"Hokage-sama… there are some…" Iruka stopped talking when his eyes left the documents he was checking and looked up to see everyone looking at him. "Is there something…" then his eye stopped at the baby that Sakura was holding towards Tsunade, "wrong?" he finished his question as his brain tries to remember why the baby looked so familiar.

'Those bright blue eyes staring at me looks so familiar.'Iruka thought as he steps forward.

Kakashi took a step backward while Iruka was still looking at the baby while Tsunade grabs his shoulder to stop him from escaping.

When Iruka was near the baby, its small hands went up and started clapping while the baby made some funny sounds that made the adults staring at him swoon.

'Those eyes and whiskers… they remind me of…'Iruka gasp, as he finally understands why the baby was so familiar. The baby reminds him of Naruto, who was currently missing as he stared at Team 7 in front of him.

"Good luck~" Tsunade whispered to Kakashi as she saw the recognition in Iruka's face. Before Kakashi could beg Tsunade to save him, a hand had already grasped his collar and he was pulled forward to meet with an angry face Iruka.

"Now, now, Do-, I mean, Iruka-sensei, let's be-" Kakashi started but before he could finish his sentence, Iruka cut him off and said. "Explain, Hatake! Now!" Iruka growled.

"I really want to, Do-Iruka, but…" Kakashi was cut off again when Iruka tightened his grasp on his collar. "I really don't know what happened with Naruto, Iruka." Kakashi said in a hurried tone, "I really don't, promise!" he added in a slight scared tone with both his hand raised up.

Iruka stared at him for a few seconds before Sakura stepped forward to save Kakashi, "He really doesn't know what's going on, Iruka-sensei." She said in a worried manner before looking at the baby who was now looking at the two men in pure interest.

Tsunade sighs as Iruka finally release Kakashi and was slowly calming down. "So how did you find him like this?" Tsunade asked Team 7 as she along with Iruka and Shizune waited for an explanation.

"Well, we were waiting this morning at the bridge." Sakura started, "It was our normal routine, with Yamato, Sai and I waiting for Naruto and then Kakashi-sensei. But for some surprising reason, Naruto was late." She explained as Iruka glared at Kakashi for his laziness.

"And for late, Sakura means that Naruto was very late." Yamato continued, "Kakashi-san arrived three hours late from our meeting time." He continued which made Kakashi flinch when Iruka looked like he was about to strangle him again.

"And then we decided to go and check on Naruto-kun." Sai continued Yamato's story and smiled, "When we got there, Sakura-san lost her temper when Naruto didn't answer the door." Sakura flinch at Tsunade's reprimanding look while Sai continued, "And then she destroyed the door and barged inside Naruto's apartment with us behind her." Before Sai could continue, Sakura stepped on his foot hard, although he remained smiling but he stopped talking anyway.

"And that is how we found Naruto…" Sakura continued smiling at Sai before looking at Tsunade. "Like this, Tsunade-sama." She finished while showing Baby Naruto to Tsunade again.

"This is a big problem." Tsunade said finally, "If the council finds out about this, they'll be sure to take away Naruto from us." She said.

"But what could have cause this incident?" Shizune asked worriedly while looking at Baby Naru who was now trying to catch Tsunade's attention or anyone else with waving him hands.

Tsunade took Baby Naru from Sakura and smiled at the baby while still thinking of the reason why this happened to Naruto. "Hello there, Naruto." She cooed at the baby.

Baby Naru stared at Tsunade in wonder then giggled before clapping his hands, "Elo! Naru!" Baby Naru said happily.

Tsunade laughed as the others look and smiled at the baby's antics. "No, Naruto." She said and caresses Baby Naru's head before pointing at Baby Naru, "You're Naruto." She continued saying Naruto to the baby while pointing at the Baby. "Naruto."

Baby Naru looked confused at first as he pouts at Tsunade who was pointing at his nose using his little fingers but in the end he seemed to understand and gave Tsunade a big smile before chanting, "Naru! Naru! Naru!" and giggle nonstop making the adults smile and tell Baby Naru their names.

Sakura smiled at Baby Naru before getting his little fingers and point on her face, "I'm Sakura, Naruto." She smiled when Baby Naru said, "Kura, Naru!"

Then Iruka was next, whom Baby Naru called, "Ruka", which made Iruka laugh and shake Baby Naru's two fingers.

After that it was Kakashi, whom Baby Naru called "Kashi" and tried to pull Kakashi's mask in vain.

Tsunade ended up with "Ba-iyan", which truthfully was "Baa-chan" but with Baby Naru's way of talking, everyone could hear "Ba-iyan", making everyone cover their mouths to stop their laughs in fear of the Hokage's wrath. Next to Tsunade was Shizune whom Baby Naru called, "Shi-nee" then Yamato with "Yama-Yama" because Kakashi told Baby Naru to say Yama twice and lastly, Sai, whom Baby Naru called "Sa-yi".

Everyone was enjoying teaching Baby Naru their names but after that, when Baby Naru fell asleep in Iruka's arms, they became serious.

"Although, Naruto is like that and being adorable than being a troublemaker, we still need to find a solution to this problem." Kakashi said in a calm tone.

"Kakashi's right." Tsunade said and started thinking of some ways to fix this, "Make sure that no one knows about this incident." She ordered Team 7 then leans on her chair, "Sakura, you will help Shizune search in the library regarding Naruto's situation." Sakura nods, "Yamato, Sai, you will also help them when they need to be in the hospital, is that clear?" she looks at the team who nods in confirmation.

"What about me, Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi asked.

"You will help Iruka in taking care of Naruto." Tsunade smirks as Kakashi's eyes widen. "You know what that means, right?" she asked.

"But-" Kakashi was cut off when Iruka pats his shoulder. Kakashi was now afraid to look at his Dolphin-chan right now when he heard him speak.

"No books for you." Iruka said, "You understand, Kakashi?" he smiled which made Kakashi shiver in fear and answered in a defeated tone, "Yes, Iruka."

Tsunade nods after everyone knew what he or she had to do and dismiss everyone except Shizune. When the two of them were the only people left, Shizune worriedly looks at Tsunade.

"Will everything be okay, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked when Tsunade sighs heavily.

"How many cases have you heard about a ninja being turned to a baby, Shizune?" Tsunade asked seriously.

Shizune looked serious and tries to remember some cases that involve ninjas and babies then frowned, "It's not common but the cause is mostly unknown." She said.

"Exactly…" Tsunade said. "How we solve this problem," she sighs, "We have to know who or what caused this." She said and gave a serious stare at the papers on her desk. "And I think, Kyuubi has something to do with this." She said.

"I hope that nothing goes wrong." Shizune said.

"Everything goes wrong, no matter what choices we choose, Shizune." Tsunade said and sent Shizune to the library while she tries to finish her work before doing her own research about Kyuubi's powers and abilities.

~Tsuzuku~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! darkimmortalityS here! It's my first time to post here in AO3. Baby Naru is actually my very first fanfic of SasuNaru. It has been for a couple of years. It's not yet finished because I have not yet found any inspiration for the next chapters. I did a lot of pages but it's lacking. but I'll try to find the missing pieces to continue the story


End file.
